


Consort to the Queen

by Tiggerola



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Manstress, One Shot, Royal Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Tiggerola
Summary: What do you do when you're married to the Womanizer of the Seven Seas?Alternate Universe where everyone is still alive-including the original 8 Generals. Reader is Sinbad's spouse.Ja'farxReader short one shot





	Consort to the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Scene I wrote that might not be used if the story it's intended for goes off in a different direction.  
If I end up having lots of one shots inspired from changed/deleted scenes while writing, I may change this to a One-Shot collection.
> 
> Possibly could work for either gender if don't mind being the Queen (ie in Enchanted Forest Chronicles, dragons can be either King or Queen regardless of gender--they're just titles for their duties like President and Vice President)

It happened again. You walked in on your husband while he was engaged with someone else. You had discussed how his habits hurt you before, his conclusion was allowing you to seek companionship elsewhere as well. However, you couldn't see yourself with just anyone, and you weren't comfortable with something one-sided. So you had Sinbad ask his generals to write down how interested they would be in a relationship with you.

So here you sit, sifting through the papers from the generals as you gauged your options. Sharkan’s stood out as the most enthusiastic. He had written “Anything and Everything!!!” underlined and happy doodles of himself all around the border. Masrur’s had a thick question mark. Mystras had expressed interest but with the plead of not anything that would make Pipirika mad at him. Drakon and Hinahoho articulated that they could be listening ears, but not much help in other areas. Mahad’s was surprisingly affirmative, in a shy way. Vittel’s was a sweet little “whatever you need.”

But Ja’far’s…Ja’far wrote you a novel! Your vision blurred at all the words he managed to cram on one sheet of paper. It was probably a lecture on acting appropriately for your station.

There is a knock at your door. You get up and open it to find Ja’far. He asks to come in and so you let him. Shocked to see him, you close the door once he’s in and ask him what’s up.

“I wanted to check on how you are doing.”

“In what regards?” you reply hesitantly.

“Well…about Sin’s behavior and your guys’ arrangement…you got our notes he had us write, right?”

“Oh? Yes.”

Ja’far acts nervous now. He mumbles, “Oh, so you’ve read mine…” He takes the doorknob to let himself out. “Excuse my boldness, Your Majesty. I should let you do as you will…”

You grab his free hand, “Wait!” He stops and looks back at you. “I’m sorry, I haven’t read yours…I wasn’t in the mood for fine print. Could you just…tell me what you wrote?”

Ja’far blushes, “Er…maybe it’s just better that I dispose of it.”

“If you are lecturing me on my role as queen and the standard I need to uphold…I know that already. Believe me, I wish the situation weren’t like this, but my loneliness is consuming me. There are so many parts of me that I just have had to shut off to survive. I’m stuck here with no way out,” you cry.

“You…didn’t read my letter because you thought it was a lecture?” Ja’far’s face brightens up. He holds back a laugh, but it escapes him in the end. “Queen (y/n)! I was berating Sin’s behavior and consoling you. I never meant to make you feel bad about yourself.”

You sniff, “You didn’t?”

Ja’far releases the door handle and holds your hands in his. He shakes his head. “No, of course not! Haven’t we been around each other enough for you to know how I feel? It hurts to see you hurting. No one has heard from you in a while so I thought something must be up. Like either Sinbad was keeping our letters and made up the story or you ended up not liking any of the offers you received. Or maybe, just maybe you were still deciding and I could sway your opinion because…I want to be the one to make you happy.” He notices you are just staring at him at this point and he remembers why he wanted to burn his letter. He lets go of your hands to hide his in his sleeves and bows his head. “Forgive my audacity, Your Highness.”

“No, no! If this is how you truly feel…I appreciate your honesty. Do you mind if I go read your letter now?”

Ja’far brings his hands up to hide behind his sleeves. “Please wait until I’m not present, Your Majesty!”

You take the bottom of his sleeves and pull down to uncover his eyes for you to look into. “Do you want to be with me? Mentally? Emotionally? Physically?” He gives an embarrassed nod. “Then I accept.”

Your gaze pierces into his eyes with a search for his sincerity. He drops his hands to his sides.

“Will you,” he tries to speak, “…allow me one more bold act?”

You give a small nod. Your mouth dries in anticipation.

He reaches up to touch the side of your face. He closes in on you and his fingers curl behind your ear. His head tilts slightly to the side and his eyes close. You close yours as well to block out any visual distractions and tilt the other direction.

His lips meet yours to signify the beginning of a beautiful connection.


End file.
